This invention relates to package conveyors, and more particularly to sortation conveyors provided with branch lines to which selected cartons can be diverted out of the main line.
The present invention is specifically concerned with such conveyors wherein the diverting action is effected by means of diverter wheels which define a course directed obliquely with respect to the main line and which pop up into the path of a carton traveling on the main line to divert it to an associated branch line. Conveyors of this type, wherein the diverter wheels are positively driven, are shown, for example, in De Good U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,519 and Maxted U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,988 and 4,328,889.